


不安定

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 李抒澔都知道，他的目光太赤裸了，偏偏李抒澔比任何人都敏銳不知道多少。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 12





	不安定

**Author's Note:**

> 想著應該是澔豆 不過只是口也沒什麼差 會雷就關掉

「什麼啊，這樣不是很奇怪嗎。」怎麼會看到同性的腿就硬成這樣。金建學語塞，最丟臉的是李抒澔都知道，從他洗完澡出來，穿著那條到大腿一半的短褲晃來晃去，彎身的時候布料拉扯又往上捲了一點，沒有使力時候的大腿肌也只是豐腴的形狀，藏在褲縫裡若隱若現的……金建學自己好像也說過若隱若現最性感，只是拿來用在李抒澔身上的話，大腦理智的部分還是忍不住打了個寒顫。

但他還是可恥地硬了，生理反應是最不可理喻的。李抒澔都知道，他的目光太赤裸了，偏偏李抒澔比任何人都敏銳不知道多少。

「過來嗎？」李抒澔坐到床上向他招了招手，頭髮還沒完全乾，一滴兩滴染濕了床單，但他並不在意，反正很快就會乾了。但是你，李抒澔盯著他腿間，細長的眼睛似笑非笑地，金建學最討厭的樣子，偏偏這時候無論如何都是他理虧，所以轉身就想跑，卻沒看到李抒澔伸長腳絆他，一個踉蹌他就半跪在地上，側過頭就是那雙始作俑者的腿。  
腿肉壓在床上，褲管沒有服貼的地方是深一點的打了陰影的肉色，他把腿又張開一點，撈過金建學的脖子。

「試試看。」試什麼？金建學不是很確定，但是當他的臉被夾在李抒澔厚實的腿肉間的時候感官都鮮明了起來，不管是頂著布料的性器、沾在上頭濕黏的感覺，還是熱得發燙的耳尖，李抒澔伸手去碰，剛洗完澡溫熱的掌溫觸在上頭像是被蒸氣燙傷。真奇怪，這樣卻更興奮了。李抒澔笑，小腿勾住他的後腰，形成禁錮的姿勢，事實上只要金建學想、像平常一樣，他也可以憑蠻力把李抒澔翻在床上，而李抒澔通常不會跟他計較，打打鬧鬧就又過去了，和現在隱約堅持的態度又不一樣。  
李抒澔稍微施力壓住他的後頸，果不其然得到金建學的抵抗，嘟囔著為什麼我要這麼做啊——可是建學每次這麼說，最後還是做得很好。他倒是沒有說出口，再多一點刺激的話就會變得麻煩，他只是堅持地按壓他的後頸，撫摩搔刮循循善誘，也不知道金建學想的什麼，或許是羞恥心和愧疚感，他抿了抿唇還是張開了嘴。  
舌頭探出小小的口舔在褲襠布料，只是上下掃動，笨拙得李抒澔忍不住發笑，不過拖著布料摩擦末端的敏感處，李抒澔還是很快硬了，於是才拉下褲頭，解了束縛的性器打在金建學的臉上，看他氣打不過一處又因為理虧而帶點委屈的樣子李抒澔只覺得有趣。「啊。」他要他張嘴，他就苦著臉順從。勃起的性器對金建學的嘴還是有點勉強，光是擠進龜頭就讓他不滿地嗚咽，稍微往旁邊頂弄就會在臉頰凸出一塊，像扁著臉的卡通小雞圖案，李抒澔是不習慣稱人可愛的，但此時此刻的金建學好像也只有這個形容詞堪堪使用。

不過這也改變不了他的口技爛透了的事實，雖然本來就不抱期望。金建學皺著眉頭含糊地說，不是，怎麼可能擅長啊？理所當然的辯解被李抒澔的頂弄打斷，挺腰、腹部的肌肉繃緊，如果褪去上衣的話線條肯定顯而易見，是本人最自豪的嘛；還有因為手肘撐在床上，施力的時候肩膀展開的樣子，白色T-shirt就會貼合顯出胸肌，這些平常看著僅僅只會讚嘆著身材真好並鼓勵自己也要堅持運動的特點，在現狀的情境下都變成只能與昏淫慾望掛勾。

金建學往前含得深一點，卡在腿根的短褲就會摩擦上他的臉，眼角餘光是從褲管裡溢出來的白皙腿肉，忍不住從扶著膝蓋處往上移到褲管口，淺淺地鑽在布料下輕輕掐著腿。「啥啊，太搞笑了吧。」李抒澔笑著又把腿夾緊了一點，金建學閉上眼睛不去面對，不管是李抒澔的腿還是他在他嘴裡頂弄的事實都讓他下身興奮得要爆炸了，生理難受的淚水都不敢掉出來，又怎麼可能出口承認？  
他只能在李抒澔放棄要他做一些強人所難的技巧後被動地張嘴任他頂弄，頂到喉頭的時候因為乾嘔而被動做了深喉，又被塞得更滿滿當當，一點淚液終於滑下來，和陰莖抽動時帶出的唾液和前列腺液混在一起，比起眼淚本身曳出的淚痕好像更明顯彰示他的失態。頻率加快的時候金建學知道李抒澔要到了，那人卻壞心地不讓他吐出，終於微開的腿又去踩他已經濕漉狼藉的褲襠。

「好像很輕易就會射出來。」

金建學不置可否，也無暇回答，逃不開只好緊抓著李抒澔的腿洩憤，十指在腿上掐出紅痕，大約一陣子也不能再這樣穿了，還僥倖著就被李抒澔射在嘴裡，連想吐出來都來不及只能緩緩流下喉嚨。而李抒澔彎身，讓金建學埋在他的腿間，真的只是稍微撸動幾下沒一會兒就射了。

要被笑好一陣子了。

fin.  


**Author's Note:**

> [給大家看李抒澔穿短褲真的很那個](https://twitter.com/pepe960607/status/1303708943219261440?s=20)


End file.
